


Subdued

by hats4dayz



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Painplay, Scars, Smoking, my wife drew the porn I wrote the smut, some blood but very light, submission and dominance themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hats4dayz/pseuds/hats4dayz
Summary: Black Hat has a difficult day, like always, and Flug, like always, has to be the one to tame his boss's temper.  A fic that was inspired by my wife's (sweeteggy) drawing.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Subdued

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758589) by SweetEggy. 



“Why?” Black Hat breathed an elongated, tired groan as he flopped into his armchair.

“Why is everyone in the entire world a fucking IDIOT?”

“I-I’m not sure sir,” Flug stood at his usual spot, beside the irate demon, offering an empathetic expression laced with a hint of anticipation. Black Hat was almost always complaining about work by the end of the day, anything less than that would have been worrying. At least it took the heat off of him for a second and Flug didn’t mind helping Black Hat relax. He didn’t mind in the slightest.

Black Hat leaned forward, elbows resting on the velvet armrests. Flug could see the movement of muscles contracting under coat sleeves as Black Hat rubbed his temples intensely. With eyes shut and mouth creased, Black Hat pushed his spine flush against the back of the armchair and unbuttoned the white vest under his suit jacket. He groaned, spreading his legs open a slight distance, digging heels into the wood of the floor.

He was stupid to consider that with eyes closed, his boss wouldn’t be able to tell where he was looking, yet Flug still took advantage of the situation. His goggled eyes scanned Black Hat’s body discretely-- Well, who was he kidding? It was practically ogling. Taking notice of the way the folds of his redshirt highlighted that area right above his pants, Flug gulped a little too loudly.

His eyes were open.

“O-oh!” Flug snapped his body into an attentive position as he felt a sharp chill bite at his shoulders. Black Hat’s expression began to lift.

Sweat pooled under Flug’s armpits as he desperately searched the room for a distraction. He could feel the heat of Black Hat’s gaze intensify as the seconds ticked on. His eyes finally locked on a particular side table drawer- there was an out.

“W-Would you like me to prepare your pipe, Sir?” Flug winced, half expecting Black Hat to skip the formalities and call him out on his insubordination regardless. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to hear a favorable response.

“Hmmmm… that sounds--” Black Hat paused to relax even deeper into the cushions, widening his legs “--acceptable.” 

It was becoming harder to feign disinterest in his stance, ‘Look straight ahead, look straight ahead’ was the mantra playing in Flug’s head. He timidly crept past his boss and towards the drawer that held Black Hat’s pipe and tobacco.

Flug had packed it countless times before, but his hands were still as unsteady as ever. He carefully removed the pipe and a small tin of (what he assumed to be) tobacco. Flug attempted to open the tin, struggling to detach the small top. His gloved hands proved to be clumsy with moisture forming under the hot latex.

“Doctor,” Black Hat got Flug’s attention, a slow digging drag in his tone.

“Yes, sir?”

“Remove your gloves.” Even with his back turned to him, Flug could hear the sneer in his master’s voice.

“But, I-”

“Do as you're told. Or do you intend upon ruining this shit day even more? You can hardly open that tiny thing. Look at you. Weakling.” Black Hat scoffed. His volume may be soft but the bite in his words stung just as sharply.

Without a word, Flug pinched the middle finger of his right glove and pulled. The frigid air sparked goosebumps to form on his hand and arm as he laced a finger under the opening of the other glove, pulling up. He could feel eyes upon him again as folded his gloves neatly and placed them on the ground next to the table. In his own room, Flug had a special place for his gloves but in Black Hat’s quarters? The ground was the proper place for them.

Opening the tin proved to be much easier without his gloves, Flug pulled out a few mystery dried leaves from the container and sprinkled them into the mahogany pipe. He absent-mindedly wondered if his master’s eyes were still on him, observing his every move. There were times the experience was absolutely terrifying but recently, more than often, Flug found himself anticipating it. A part of him savored that adrenaline spiked rush of working under pressure. Flug’s hands began shaking as he lifted the pipe slowly with two careful hands.

“Don’t drop it, we both know you can be such a clutz.” 

Flug cringed. Sounds of furniture creaking evoked twinges in Flug’s chest and stomach. Was he getting up? “I- I won’t sir, I promise. I’m sorry for any past discrepancies.”

Black Hat responded with an exasperated sigh. The chair shifted, a screech from the feet dragging against the floor ripped through the air. Flug stared forward at the patterned wallpaper, dissociating slightly. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he was given another command.

“Turn around,” his words flowed smoothly and persuasively, yet the looming threat still hung in the air with thick humidity. “Do as I say, Flug.”

And as always, Flug followed orders.

He gasped sharply and immediately took a step back. Flug clutched the edges of the side table for balance making it wobble slightly. Glancing up at the ceiling, Flug attempted to take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. His legs quivered and his eyes betrayed him.

Jacket undone, tie pulled out ever so slightly over his bare chest, legs sprawled out, pants unbuttoned, a long arm reaching towards the space between his shirt and open fly. A clawed hand delicately grasped the protrusion Flug was so intently gawking at.

“Why do you always act so shocked? Imbecile.” Black Hat sounded irritated but still displayed a toothy grin before tapping the area of the wooden floor in front of him with the tip of his foot. “Come here.”

Responding automatically, Flug scurried over to the exact spot Black Hat specified. Delicately handing Black Hat his pipe, Flug attempted not to look despite all thoughts pointing his vision downward. A claw grazed the human’s hand, tracing over a criss-crossed scar. A reminiscent hum slid out of the demon’s lips. The sound made Flug’s memory whirl. Black Hat retracted his hand and took a long drag off of the pipe, strangely not needing a flame to light it at all. His eyelids drooped, slitted pupil traveled up and down the human’s body before making direct eye contact as a plume of smoke flowed gently out of a sharp smile. “That’s much better.”

Flug shakily stood at attention and awaited further orders, fumes filling the air around him, heat welling in his chest. He knew what was coming next and was equally aware that he couldn’t hide his excitement. Although, playing dumb was still half the fun for him-- ironically.

“Kneel.”

Flug obeyed wordlessly, finally allowing himself to look up once his bare hands touched the cool floor. A familiar sight before him, but still one he could never get used to, his master’s cock, dark with the thick outline of veins beneath the surface. Flug found himself staring, taking a little too much liberty in the silence that hung between them. 

Black Hat rested his head on the palm of his hand and looped the tip of his shoe under Flug's shirt. “Take these dreadful things off, you’ve soaked yourself in sweat.” A chuckle escaped his lips watching the human scramble to pry his clothing off his scrawny body. The red marks and scratches that covered Flug’s pale back enticed the demon. He enjoyed watching his property, his belongings suffer, and he relished the little reminders of the past that scars provided.

Taking another long hit from the pipe, the demon lifted his leg and dug his heel into the curve of Flug’s bare back. Flug’s face loomed closer to the object of his desire, lust growing, but he wouldn’t dare touch without permission. Flug lifted his head, he was sure of how pitiful he looked but stiffness in his pants was swallowing his lack of shame. Black Hat took several more puffs and tapped the doctor’s back with his foot impatiently.

“Must I tell you to do everything?” he sounded annoyed but was still wearing that snide smile. Flug could tell Black Hat was just as thrilled as he was at the chance to make him squirm.

“No sir… I was just making sure…”

“Make sure of what?”

“That I’m allowed to…to...well-”

“Heh, allowed to do what? My patience is withering Doctor, and I guarantee you I have other ways I can unwind.” Black Hat lifted his leg off of Flug’s back only slightly. That was the push he needed.

Flug boldly reached out and grabbed the underside of Black Hat’s thigh, “To do this, sir- I’m sorry!” with his other hand he lifted the edge of the paper bag and lowered his mouth onto his cock. He didn’t want to take the risk of losing this opportunity. Black Hat had taken back his offers in the past, leaving Flug blue balled and miserable. Black Hat loved to torture him and it didn’t matter how he did it.

Lips wrapped securely around the slim tip, Flug felt his own saliva grow thick with added secretion. There was never much taste but the extra lubrication Black Hat produced made things that much messier. It was yet another thing Flug didn’t mind dealing with.

“Finally.” Black Hat pulled another round of smoke into his lungs and held it for several seconds before letting smoke envelope space between them. The eldritch settled even further into the armchair as soft squeaks mixed with slurps and muffled moans.

“Sorry, Sir…” Flug mumbled, gazing up instinctively. Black Hat’s looming figure only fueling the pressure on his fly. He let his hand relax and rest on the hem of his jeans, silently wishing his master would feel generous today. For now, he focused on his rhythm and speed, the position of his tongue and the way it all felt in his mouth.

Licking around the tip at first, Flug felt the familiar pulsating on his tongue. Black Hat was, of course, much different than any mortal man and no part of his body was an exception. As Flug sunk the eldritch’s cock deeper into his mouth, he felt poking and prodding on the roof of his mouth. He tried to abate the situation by distraction, reaching down to his jeans the doctor unzipped his fly and unbuttoned himself.

“Flug, did I tell you you could pleasure yourself?” The demon’s voice now raspier, darker.

In a short burst of defiance, Flug raised his head and shot Black Hat a pitiful, pleaful expression.

“Mmff--!” Flug fought the urge to cough as the appendage grew in length, now reaching the back of his throat. The shoe on the small of his back now digging in fiercely, Black Hat’s relaxed grin never wavering. Flug knew this was standard quip pro quo for his boss, show him your worth and maybe get something in return. So, he clenched his fist and gripped Black Hat’s tigh with such ferocity he was afraid the demon would kick him off- but, he didn’t.

Instead, Flug received the sweet sound of his master exhaling in rapture, this was pleasing him and Flug could barely contain himself. His erection now visible to Black Hat from above, he was sure, underwear doing little to hide it.

Without skipping a beat or stopping the bombardment of Flug’s mouth Black Hat let out a short, snide laugh, “Fine. I’ll allow it.”

Flug immediately unclenched his fist, reached into his underwear, and pulled himself out into the open. Flug began contact with one long stroke, moaning onto Black Hat’s dick as he worked on his own. This was a rare occurrence and he was going to take advantage of it.

“No shame I see…” his tone was mocking. Flug glanced up amorously, Black Hat was possibly the only being that eradicated his shame, took away his inhibitions, and compelled him to engage in such lewd actions. It was exhilarating.

The heel dug in again, forcing Flug’s head all the way to the base. Breathing in deeply, the subordinate could only smell his own sweat and sweet tobacco but he yearned to take in more of his master’s scent and taste.

Flug was impressed with how much he could take, and he hoped Black Hat was as well. It had taken him many attempts to fit the entirety of his master’s length in his mouth- many, many attempts. Flug recalled the painful aftermath of each failure as he absent mindlessly bobbed his head up and down. It was difficult, learning what had to be done to please him, but it was worth it. Flug shivered as he felt Black Hat’s dick begin to twitch over his tongue. It was very much worth it. 

Black Hat dropped his hand onto the back of Flug’s head and pushed with an ethereal, low groan. Thrusting his hips forward, Black Hat took a final hit off of his pipe and draped his arm over the side of the chair.

Flug felt the tip of the demon’s cock in the back of his throat again, uncaring and ruthless.

“Mmmmast--” Flug begged to say it through gagged breaths. He achingly stroked himself wanting relief but euphorically anticipating Black Hat’s before his own. The viscous lubrication now dripping out of Flug’s mouth, down his chin, and onto the floor. He knew this was a sign that Black Hat was getting closer.

The claws now dug into the back of the mortal’s neck, almost poking small holes in the paper bag. Black Hat always had to leave his mark somehow. Flug could feel small gashes forming on the nape of his neck, aches of anticipation filled his chest. It would be yet another reminder of who he belonged to, the being he worshiped unabashedly. The devotee increased his speed and pressure as he used his hand to open up Black Hat’s leg’s even wider. He could feel the lift in the demon’s hips as his forehead was forced into a grey torso.

Flug spun his tongue around the width of Black Hat’s cock, feeling the tip assault the back of his throat. The claws sunk in deeper. Flug whimpered, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, he looked up to lock eyes with Black Hat. His expression, each time, never wavering- an eerie and unnaturally wide grin- surveying the agony done to his possession at his own hands. It never failed.

Flug felt the release of fluids against the back of his throat, thick and abundant, it was always a futile effort to swallow it all despite Black Hat’s wishes. That was something he’d learn someday, but for now he swallowed what he could and let the rest flow over the edges of his mouth. Some fell onto his chest, legs, and crotch, reminding Flug of his own carnal needs. He slid his hand over the tip of his dick, using the drips from his mouth Flug only needed a few strokes before he hunched over, bracing himself.

Black Hat took quick notice, “If you get any of that on me you’re dead, Flug” 

Flug knew it wasn’t a bluff, but it was threats like those that pushed him over the edge and fed his masochistic tendencies. He leaned back, removing his mouth from Black Hat and his hand from his thigh. The edge of his bag was folded up slightly, stubble from his chin peaking out, a mixture of drool and cum running down the corner of his mouth.

“M-Master…” Flug finally felt release as he covered the tip of his cock with his palm. Moaning and panting, Flug collapsed at Black Hat’s feet. The eldritch’s feet now firmly planted on the floor, Flug wanted nothing more but to reach out and wrap his arms around Black Hat’s legs. Rather than signing his own death warrant, the doctor rose to his knees and checked to make sure he didn’t leave a mess.

“You were lucky this time,” Black Hat was already adjusting himself back into his clothing and straightening his tie.

Flug heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back onto his hands, still exposed, basking in the afterglow a bit longer. But of course, Black Hat interjected.

“Quit lazing around, Flug!” he yelled reenergized.

Flug leaned back and readjusted himself before pulling up his zipper and buttoning his fly, “Y-Yes sir! Sorry, sir!” Flug knew he’d never be told “Good job” but seeing his Lord hold back a crooked smile, teeth barely visible at the edge of his mouth-- that was everything he needed.  
Black Hat tossed Flug the pipe and motioned nonchalantly towards the side table, signaling him to repack it. Flug immediately rose to his feet and started towards the desk, a twinkle in his eye, still feasting on the crumbs of what essentially was the highest compliment from Black Hat, an expression of satisfaction.

Black Hat crossed his legs and brought his hands together observing the man’s neck and upper back as he walked.

“Those will scar nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed it! This was very much practice for me to get back into writing again. I discouraged myself from it for a very long time but I've gotten a lot of inspiration from the Villainous fandom and seeing my wife work so hard on fanart. I'm not as skilled as her and many others I've seen but this was super fun to write and I look forward to writing more in the future :> Also thanks to FLEAS who was super supportive of my writing. Their fanfics are soOOOooooo amazing, I hope I can be as good as a writer as they are someday!


End file.
